dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowing
Snowing is the eleventh episode of Season One of Dinosaur island. It runs eleven minutes and ten seconds, and was posted on May 27th 2013. Plot The Episode opens with a shot of the snow covered island, and narration explaining that the winter is coming sooner and is harsher than the previous year. We than cut to a shot of a trail of blood through the snow, at the end of it a large female Giganotosaurus carolinii is feeding on a dead Stegosaurus stenops. Attracted by the smell of fresh blood, Onyx and Saurina the pair of Baryonyx watch from a far. A section of narration explains that the Baryonyx have had difficulty keeping there eggs warm in this harsh winter, and that the eggs have not yet hatched. Onyx moves closer to the Giganotosaurus, in an attempt to scare her away from her kill. But the attempt is failed, and Onyx receives a lethal bite to the throat. He is alive, but in a bad way. Assuming he has not survived, Saurina retreats away from the horrific scene and returns to her nest. A section of narration explains that the nest has little snow on it because the forest canopy blocks most precipitation. The next scene begins with showing the herd of Stegosaurus stenops, which because of the harsh freeze has shrunk to only three individuals. Upon arriving at the northern lake, they discover that it has frozen over. The alpha male starts to break the ice, but underneath there is a worse surprise. Under the ice, somehow still alive, is the male Deinosuchus, Jasper. The disturbance to his hibernation immediately wakes him. Not having eaten in weeks, and angered by his early waking, Jasper attacks the alpha male Stegosaurus, biting his ankle. A final bite to the neck ends the struggle. The Alpha Stegosaurus is dead. With Jasper distracted, eating his kill, the remaining two Stegosaurus move towards the lake, in hopes of drinking. But under the ice there was no water, only mud. The next scene shows the corpse of Hammer, the female Pachycepholosaurus frozen in the snow. But the corpse begins to move, and soon Hammer gets up, apparently surviving her fall in the previous episode. Whether it was the cold, or something else that woke her from her slumber, we will never know. The final scene shows Bloodtooth, the female Tyrannosaurus rex, wandering through the frozen remnants of the northern woodlands. She stumbles upon Jasper the Deinosuchus, and his kill. She attempts to steal it, but Jasper hold his ground. She walks off, in hopes of finding prey elsewhere. A section of narration explains that a large carnivore like Bloodtooth, really can't survive in a cold climate, and that she must migrate to the south side of the island, where it stays tropical year round. They episode concludes with a shot zooming out, showing Bloodtooth in the midst of this harsh cold landscape. Appearing Characters * Hammer * Bloodtooth * Jasper * Saurina * Onyx Trivia The original title for "snowing" was going to be, "Rudolf the red nosed... Dinosaur?". This was later scraped for being too long, and lets face it, really bad. Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Episodes Category:Episodes